cavaleirosandantesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glob news
outra da Globo A GloboNews está com sinal aberto na internet há mais de 24 horas, o porque eu não sei. http://globonews.globo.com/Jornalismo/GN/0,,MUL1343825-17665-335,00.html Omegle Talk to strangers! 4864 users online You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! Stranger: hey You: the imaginary language of the refar of gunpiland a micronation famous You: in my country brazil You: know / Stranger: ohhhh Stranger: imaginary language?? Stranger: :O You: yep Stranger: hmmm//never eard about irt Stranger: it You: you know gunpiland / Stranger: no Stranger: :D You: OH ! You: brazil loves gunpiland You: im my mind You: kkkkkkkk Stranger: really?? i will ask my friend about that :D Stranger: how old r u? You: not not realy is "mentira" You: 22 Stranger: :) Stranger: so what r u doing? You: and you ? You: name age Stranger: 18 Stranger: i don't know yours :P Stranger: what's your name? Stranger: :D You: refar king You: :) Stranger: haha You: you are a king or a queen ? Stranger: queen Stranger: :P You: o.k my name is the name of the most famous king of ever Stranger: haha You: the imperatori bretoni Stranger: let me think Stranger: :D You: the warior of the midle ages You: lancelot, guinevere You: know my name / Stranger: ummm.. Stranger: arthur? Stranger: :D Stranger: i don't know You: yep You: in brazil is Artur You: not have h Stranger: ok..here is Artūras Stranger: :D You: realy ? Stranger: aha You: my name is artur "mesmo" You: Arturas your real name is ... Stranger: nooo Stranger: :D Stranger: my name is Indre Stranger: :P You: where is from indre ? Stranger: lithuania You: oh. the erecsagas is lithuan,no ? You: or icelandic ? You: i not know europe Stranger: icelandic..:D it's northern european country Stranger: so here's a lot of snow You: oh know america latina ? Stranger: yeah Stranger: :D Stranger: a bit You: hablas spanol ? Stranger: non. Stranger: D: Stranger: :D You: the brazil language is portugues Stranger: yeah i know Stranger: Oi Stranger: "D You: very similar to spanish Stranger: :D Stranger: from which city r u? Stranger: hey are u still here? You: oh You: sorry a litle emergency Stranger: ok You: one second Stranger: ok You: my english You: is very bad Stranger: not at all Stranger: :D You: google plese me You: kkkkkkk Stranger: i think that is very good :D Stranger: so in which city u live? You: in belo horizonte Stranger: mmm Stranger: :) You: and you ? Stranger: Mazeikiai Stranger: it' s alittle town Stranger: i know belo horizonte Stranger: :D You: in english what signific the word Mazeikiai / You: i love belo horizonte Stranger: just mazeikiai:D You: i dont know mazeikai You: is beatiful ? Stranger: it's not very.. Stranger: ;// Stranger: after sovietism.. You: oh ! You: :( Stranger: yeah Stranger: hey u know itr's really interesting to talk with u..maybe u got msn? Stranger: :) You: do you have twitter ? Stranger: no You: oh ! my msn is for 25 peoples in maximun You: no suports more ! You: :( Stranger: hmmm.. Stranger: maybe u got skype? You: have formspring You: what is skype ? Stranger: like msn Stranger: what is fromspring? Stranger: :D You: oh no know You: make a formspring acount You: is very simple Stranger: hehe..maybe u got facebook? Stranger: :D You: no! in brazil the orkut of google rules! Stranger: haha:DDD You: the brazil wins usa in orkut and we loves this ! Stranger: :D Stranger: good winning Stranger: :D You: yes Stranger: hmmm You: http://www.formspring.me Stranger: but i don't know how to use it :D:D Stranger: orkut You: the world loves formspring !!!! Stranger: :D Stranger: heh but i created orkut account :D You: formspring is the best You: my orkut is inactive ! Stranger: damn.. Stranger: delete somebody from msn Stranger: D::D You: kkkkkkkkkkk You: kkkkkkk Stranger: :D You: have a blog or web site ? Stranger: nooo You: oh ! Stranger: heh Stranger: very hard to comunicate with u :D You: http://www.formspring.me/jogonovo Stranger: :D You: have a account Stranger: i dont have.. Stranger: :D You: make Stranger: ok Stranger: :DD You: is so simple Stranger: uno momneto porfavor